


In Retrospect

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, Lotor's Inner Monologue, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Season Six Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Lotor has plenty of time to think while he's stranded in the quintessence field.





	In Retrospect

Lotor stared out at the blinding white, tinged purple from his mech’s quintessence. Purple meant corruption, a sour turn from morality, but he grit his teeth and refused to accept it.

He did what had to be done. Each and every drop of Altean quintessence had brought him closer to this field of light, and their sacrifices had not been in vain; here he sat within the dimension he had fought mercilessly to enter.

Allura’s betrayed screams still haunted his thoughts. It would have taken many more lifetimes than Lotor had if he hadn’t siphoned that energy, and yet she was still blinded by her sense of justice. Her sweet taste lingered on his lips, and he put two fingers to them and tried to remember her trusting gaze. It flashed to terror and fury, and he winced.

He was not corrupted. His purple skin, this purple glow; all these disgusting shades only served to disprove his cause, a reminder that he would never be able to purify as he once had hoped. The Galra would continue to mar the universe, and Lotor could only sit and lose more of himself to the overwhelming power.

Lotor slammed a fist onto the dash, disturbing the glitched displays. He was a sitting duck. The paladins should have been killed. The Galra should have been eradicated. Haggar should have been burned, the witch. He had done nothing.

He glanced up and jumped, then leaned closer to the window in disbelief. A crazed, haggard expression stared back at him, trapped by lines and sunken cheekbones. Lotor stood and backed away with dawning horror.

No. He was right, and all of his choices had been for the good of the universe. He had his fate chosen by Voltron, had been punished for his deeds unrighteously.

Lotor looked once more into the faint figure’s eyes. His twisted frame, trembling, stabbed a wicked thought through his mind.

The quintessence had destroyed him from the inside out, ripping the life he could have had away from him. He let out a soft cry and collapsed to his knees.

He had fallen victim to the very path he had fought to erase for centuries, the same that had befallen his parents. Was he cursed to carry their actions in his own execution? No. The ends justified the means, and Lotor destroyed to prevent destruction. The truth of grey justice would not bow to the lies of naivety, nor would he until the universe was as he saw it could be. 

He stood sharply and placed a hand on the glass, glaring at the energy nearly touching his fingertips. It promised his success, but he had handled it carelessly.

Lotor looked to his reflection one last time, then set to work. Vanity be damned if he could get out of there.

Voltron be damned once he did.


End file.
